


(Jailbait) In The Bedroom

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink-meme, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Silence Kink, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Weecest, John near by; Sam no younger then 9 please. Sam and Dean try to be as quiet as possible, while getting as much pleasure as possible, so that they can get each other off underneath John's nose. Any other kinks welcome!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 42
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	(Jailbait) In The Bedroom

It is a flat tire on a dusty back road that stranded them in a town with only one motel room. Two beds meant Dad got dibs on one bed, leaving Sam and Dean sharing. They’re in a shitty motel in the middle of nowhere in the scorching summer heat. The room smells like stale cigarettes, piss and cheat whiskey.

While John sleeps like the dead, snoring loudly with his scruffy cheek smushed into the pillow, the boys lay awake. Too hot to sleep, Sam huffs as he tosses the blankets to the floor. He tries to get comfortable, flipping from his back to his stomach, then back to his belly facing Dean.

Sam tries to sleep off the heat, but with his beautiful brother lying next to him, temptation is too strong. Dean lays stripped down to his boxers, his toned chest rising and falling with his steady breaths, and without a sheet to cover him, Sam has the perfect view of his dick tenting his boxers.

Biting his lip, Sam's dick fattens, leaking in his pajama shorts. He rubs his palm between his legs, his balls throbbing as his dick leaks creamy white. The hot friction feels too good to ignore, but their dad is sleeping next to them, and he must bite his lip to keep from moaning.

Sam grinds his hips against the bed, waking his brother. Dean opens his eyes, catching sight of his brother humping the bed, and he smirks. When they were hold up in a house on a hunt when Dad was away, Dean treated his baby brother to a nightly fuck fest, leaving Sam sore and leaking cum, passed out ass up in bed. However, now that they were together, Sam did without. The could not risk getting caught. Sam was needy and horny, and Dean, the good brother he was, could not leave Sam without. With one tug Dean pulls Sam's body close to him, whispering “Can you be quiet?”

Sam bites his lip as he nods, not making a sound. He throws his leg over Dean’s hip, pressing his dick against Dean’s and without a word they begin a grind, pressing forward, relishing the delicious friction of their dick rutting together.

They must be very silent. Even though John sleeps like the dead, one unfamiliar sound like the moaning of his youngest boy could have them caught in the act.

With a soft push, Dean nudges Sam on his back and tugs his boxers off, leaving Sam spread out nude on the bed, trying to keep silent as Dean presses honey-sweet, soft kisses to his throat as his hand descends lower.

Sam is hush silent, but it is not easy when Dean's other hand slides up his chest and his fingers tweaks his nipples, making him groan just a bit too loud. Dean chuckles, a part of him has the balls to wish their dad would catch them so they no longer must hide their relationship, but Dad would skin him alive if he knew the truth.

Sam slaps Dean’s sexy ass in a command to behave, he does not want to wake up John. Dean’s palms brush down Sam's chest in a way that makes his brother shiver and his cock harden, he leaks sticky precum on his belly.

Dean, cocky bastard, chuckles as Sam squirm helplessly, his fingers plucking Sammy's pink nipples playfully to make him bite his lip to stop from moaning. “Good boy, Sammy. Stay nice and silent for me, don’t want daddy to hear you.”

The delicious temptation is too much for Dean--he pressed his mouth against his brother's while he trails his hand lower to wrap around Sammy's throbbing little cock. He strokes gradually, feels the hard, warm flesh ache in his grip. He tugs up and down on Sam's cock; the younger teen can’t stop his moans from slipping past his lips.

John grunts softly, and both boys halt, Sammy's chest tight as he prays their father still sleeps. Their father rolls over in bed, mumbling in his dreams, before sleeping on undisturbed. The boys breathe a sigh of relief, pressed so close Dean can feel Sammy's heart beating frantically.

He needs to get Sam off quickly. He speeds up his stroke, the pace dragging Sam to the edge of coming. He bites down on Sam's throat as his fingertip slid through the leaking cockslit, brushing through the warm slickness, and Sam's hips buck in a rough thrust as he allows a loud moan to slip from his lips.

The loud noise could wake their father, and they both freeze for a second until they are sure they have not been caught. John sleeps undisturbed.

“Shh, Sammy,” Dean's rumbling purr is not availing Sam to stay silent as his hips thrust up into the touch. Sam can feel a wailing groan building in his throat as the warmth pooling between his legs signs his orgasm rushing up on him.

“Dean, I want you inside me.” A bold desire, Dean pauses his strokes on Sam's dick. 

“Sammy, are you sure? Dad is right there.” John shows no sign he is awake. It is risky, but Sam will be as silent as a mouse in church if it means having his brother's cock inside him. "I won't make a sound. I promise.”

The lube is on standby in Dean's bag; wetting his fingers, he probes Sammy's hole, rubbing lightly, and Sammy thankfully remains silent as his little cock thickens, however, it doesn’t take long before he is begging, softly as not to wake John, eager to be fucked. The preparation is rushed, but Dean is skilled enough to make sure Sammy is wet and open, runs the pad of one finger over Sammy’s hole, feeling the tight ring of muscle quiver and open smoothly.

The fingers crook inside him, curling and brushing the little bundle of nerves which make his dick twitch with pre-cum blossoms at the slit-tip, but Sammy is a good boy who doesn't make a sound, even as his hips rut back and forth, humping the mattress as Dean works him open. Frustrated and impatient, Sammy gives his big brother the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes, encouraging Dean to fuck him.

Knowing they should not draw this out to long for fear of pressing their luck, Dean pushes Sammy onto his belly. Taking his cock in one hand, he slowly rubbed his cock up and down the cheeks of his brother's ass, brushing over the hole. His brother is needy, “Please, don’t tease me, just take me.” 

Dean slowly pushed forward, the head of his cock sink into the wet warmth, pushing in with one thrust, Sammy taking the length of him inside his hole in one intrusion of the rigid flesh. Sam hushed his moan as the swollen flesh speared deep inside his hole. As Dean's hips bump and grind at a steadfast pace, Sammy's hole enveloped Dean's cock with each thrust.

“You gotta stay silent,” Dean whispers, already covering Sammy's mouth before his brother can say a word.

Sammy nods, pinks lips mouthing against his brother's palm, and good boy, he keeps silent when Dean fucks in and out of his warm, wet hole, thrusts forward, once, twice, and then all the way in until his balls are snug against Sammy’s ass. Dean had Sam underneath him on the bed, his sweet baby brother gripping the bedsheets as Dean ruts, his needy groans and moans muffled by Dean's palm.

Dean roughened his thrusts, pressing his face to Sammy's throat to hold in his own pleasure moans, shoved in all the way to fill Sammy completely, giving Sam every single inch of his long, thick cock. 

He inched backwards, pulling his cock from Sammy's body until only the head remained inside him, then thrust deep, he was hot and hard, and smooth like velvet as he moved inside Sammy. Sammy hushed a whine as he felt the veins along his shaft touching deep inside him. Sam gasps, rosy cheeks flushed and beautiful eyes wide with desire, plush bottom lip caught between his teeth as his cock twitches between his legs. He pulled his cock back until the head was just inside, then he thrust forward again. With rapid, rough strokes he pumped his cock, his heavy balls slapped against the brother's ass.

He could feel his climax approaching. As the orgasm built within him, he quickened his pace, rutting franticly, one hand over his brother's mouth as his other hand slips under Sammy and he wraps his long, rough, fingers around Sam’s thickness and strokes him until Sammy comes with a bitten off whimper, hips rutting forward into Dean’s grip as perfect toned muscles strain with the force of his intense orgasm. 

Dean hushes his moan as he comes, cock pulsing and balls throbbing, Sammy felt Dean’s cum inside him, soaking his inner walls, making him groan softly as his brother’s seed filled him up.

That night, John sleeps, never wakes, and Sammy goes to sleep cuddling Dean, his ass leaking cum.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/8948.html?thread=3111668#t3111668)


End file.
